The present invention pertains to radios and more particularly to remote control of sophisticated radio operations.
Existing military and commercial radios typically include a myriad of controls for operating the radio.
Commercial radios usually have band selector switches, analog volume controls and frequency selection (tuning select) controls. These radios may include other controls for filtering, muting and other control functions. Some remote control of these functions has been achieved by infrared hand-held unit which typically provide remote control only for a limited number of the radio's functions and usually at a relatively short distance.
Military radios usually have a great amount of complexity associated with them and therefore require a great number of knobs, buttons and switches. All of the radio's functions need to be carefully and precisely controlled in military applications. Also as commercial radios become more complex, the same requirements apply to them. Current remote control devices mentioned above are limited in the amount of functions they can remotely control.
Accordingly what is needed is an apparatus for remotely controlling radios with complex control functions.